


Bothered

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom Pearl, F/F, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl catches Lapis masturbating while she's in heat, and plans on helping her lover in her time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bothered

Lapis sat on the edge of the waterfall, squirming as she tried to ignore the burning inside of her. Her face was flushed and that stupid habit of breathing she had picked up was hard to catch. She stayed in Pearl’s room, if only because it was easier to avoid anyone right now. She could easily slip into the water to hide, and Steven couldn’t come looking for her if she was in the temple.

She crossed her legs, biting her bottom lip as she felt her member curling against her inner thighs. It was hard to focus, but she didn’t want to bug her lover with her problem. Having to deal with heat was stupid, and she didn’t want to have Pearl worried about her. The ocean gem pressed against the tent in her skirt, whimpering at her own touch, because she was so sensitive that it almost hurt.

Pearl was supposed to be away, on a mission with Garnet and Amethyst, and she wasn’t supposed to be back for a couple hours if she remembered right. That gave her plenty of time to finish herself off, because if it didn’t, then nothing would. She slid her dress up slowly before grabbing the curling tentacle, giving it a few experimental strokes and letting out a soft whimper.

She knew that if she just tried to get off quick, it was only going to take longer. She imagined then, her lovely Pearl kneeling before her, her lips wrapped around her curling tentacle as she bobbed up and down slowly on her member. A loud whine slipped between Lapis’s lips, her hand slowly jerking off the member between her legs.

With her mind focused on the feeling of her hand moving up and down and imagining Pearl sucking her off, she didn’t hear the temple door open. With Pearl being so adept at walking across the water, there wasn’t a single sound that was made as she approached the other gem.

A warm hand suddenly pressed to her shoulder, and she jerked, a startled gasp tearing through her lips as she pulled her skirt down.

“What do we have here?” Pearl hummed, and Lapis froze, glancing up at the gem she so adored.  She was home early, and had caught her with her skirt up and…

“Pearl!” she squeaked, and Pearl smiled a warm smile that sent a shiver down her spine. “Wh-what are you doing here? I th-thought you were on a m-mission!”

“We finished early,” she said simply, and she squirmed. “Too bad you didn’t. Now, I can smell your scent in the air, and I know what you were doing. Why did you try to hide this from me?”

“Ca-cause you… Nnnngh,” she stopped, unable to continue as her hands gripped the edge of her skirt, her member trying to curl into her core. She felt the fire inside her burning that much hotter, and she doubled over, trying to ignore it.

“Because I what?” Pearl insisted, and Lapis whined.

“You… We-were away, and I… Nnngh, fuck… I thought ma-maybe you wo-wouldn’t want t-to and… Aah…”

“Right,” she heard the other say, before she glanced up at her. Her expression looked blank, and it kind of scared the ocean gem. “Lapis, I want to help you. Stand up, please.”

“O-okay,” the blue gem mumbled as she stood, and Pearl motioned her away from the edge to the centre. She slowly walked over, and the other gem smirked, before walking around her and tapping her gem.

“Lapis? Are you okay with us doing anything together? I want to make sure before we go any further.”

“I… Pl-please, Pearl. I want t-to con-continue.”

“You aren’t just saying that because you’re in heat, are you?”

“N-no! I wa-wanted to… I wanted t-to before, but I couldn’t… C-couldn’t find ou-out how to as-ask.” Pearl wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, and she shuddered at the contact, because it felt so nice to even have her touching her period. She was so sensitive that even the simple touch was driving her crazy.

“You’re not lying to me are you?”

“N-no!”

“Then I want you to do everything I ask. If I do something that you feel crosses the line, then you should say something. A safeword, even. Do you have a preferred one?” Upon hearing the other’s warm words, she felt her blood boiling. The question ran through her head, bouncing around for a few seconds, before she finally had an answer.

“Broken,” she mumbled, and she could feel Pearl nodding, one hand resting on her chest.

“Alright. Now, faze out of your clothes. That’s it. Look at you, your member is so desperate and you’re practically leaking. Spread your legs.” Lapis did everything she was told, before feeling the other pull away from her back, walking around to look at her from the front. “Aren’t you a good girl? Put your arms behind your back, and keep them there. If you move them, you’re going to get swats.”

A chest raised out of the water, and Pearl sauntered over to it, leaving Lapis standing there. Her clothes slowly dissolved as she opened the chest and started digging through it, pulling out a teal collar and black leash. However, Lapis was more focused on the tentacle peaking out between her legs, and only sheer will kept her from moving over to her.

She barely noticed when the chest disappeared into the water and another replaced it, staying still as Pearl pulled out a few things she couldn’t find in herself to care about. Lapis waited as patiently as she could, her bottom lip between her teeth. Eventually, Pearl made her way back over to her, only caring the collar and leash. Just as she was about to ask what was up, the Crystal Gem waved a finger in front of her face.

“Are you ready to begin, Lapis?”

“Ye-yes Pearl. I-I… I’m ready.”

“There’s a good girl.”


End file.
